Crash
by Zoser
Summary: Set before Beachhead and Ex Deus Machina, Gen. O'Neill in Washington DC and Sam Carter due to arrive for a conference. Jack/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a sweltering day in Washington DC. Jack wondered who was the genius who decided to build the nation's capital on a malarial swamp. He had set the AC so the house would be delightfully cool at his return tonight; he fondly hoped he would have some company. He had been incredibly busy at this post, incredibly bored but not a minute to himself, just enough time to be lonely.

In those few minutes it took for him to exit his townhouse and enter the frigid sleek black limo he could feel his starched collar wilt and uniform stick to his body. Actually it was a new uniform with all the brass polished and the ribbons neatly arranged. Today he dressed to impress; they wouldn't let him carry his P90 so ribbons and stars had to do the trick. It really was kind of silly, the woman he was trying to impress knew him all to well. Maybe that's why he was a little nervous. Now the sweat was turning to ice crystals.

"We have to make a bit of a detour, Sir." the chauffeur said as he slid into the drivers seat. "I was instructed to pick up a CIA agent, Ms Kerry Johnson, who is to brief you on the way to your meetings this morning. If that's alright with you, Sir?"

"It's fine."

Jack hadn't seen her in over six months, not since he had left the SGC. Sure he had read reports from the CIA liaison but she had walked out of his office that afternoon after giving him some sage advice and he never saw her again socially.

* * *

><p>He remember Kerry getting in the car, she was a very attractive young woman, lovely smile. He had been fiddling with the folder with the mornings agenda. She immediately got down to business and asked the driver to raise the privacy window. Then after that things were a bit of a blur. She said something about an infiltration by Ba'al's operatives here on Earth, then the window and door locks retracted, the privacy partition lowered and shot rang out while the limo careened into oncoming traffic or was it a construction site.<p>

God Almighty, he wished he could move his arm to loosen his damned tie. His head was throbbing and he hurt in more places than he could count. He remembered pushing Kerry down when he saw the truck; she must be wedged underneath him. If he could barely breathe, she must be crushed. Jack tried to push up with his back but couldn't budge the roof of the limo. He hadn't been this close to a woman in months and certainly didn't it want to be like this, no, not like this.

He thought '_I don't want to die like this. I thought today things might change. Today we might have a chance_.'

His mind seemed to drift to the last time he was close to a woman, a very special woman, Carter. He was going to see her today. He knew she was presenting at a few of the meeting at the conference, all of which he planned to attend. Three days of meetings on the latest technological advances, oh shoot me now. No, no that's what just happened. Carter, he needed to see her. He didn't care if his brain oozed out of his ears listening to all that techno-babble as long as he could see her. He wished he had had the balls to fly out to Area 51 and see her but...

When the fishing trip was over and it was time for the four of them to go their separate way he had held her in his arms. He remembered soft the feel of her cheek under his fingers, the feel of her body so close to him. So close but they hadn't quite 'sealed the deal' as it were. He told her when ever she was ready he would be there for her. She had smiled that deadly smile, the one that made him forget to breathe. But she hadn't call or wrote or dropped him an e-mail but then again neither had he. It was an awkward thing to do. What do you say "Hi. How are you? And by the way I'm ready. Are you?"

He felt the sweat running down his spine and dripping from his temples; he hoped it was just sweat. He was bent like a pretzel and couldn't move. At least one of the windows of the limo was broken he could feel glass shards in his hair and between his collar and neck. He was sure if all the windows were intact they would die from the heat alone. He could hear the muffled sounds of people around the accident, sirens in the background and a soft moan. He wasn't sure if it was from the driver or Agent Johnson or himself.

Jack's mind slipped away from the pain back to more pleasant things. He was planning on asking Carter to dinner. He knew she would probably make shy excuses but with a little prodding she would acquiesce, give him that brilliant smile and he would know.

Oh Christ, the driver, it was the driver. He shot Kerry in the chest and turned the revolver on me. I've got to get to Carter. They'll go after her too. She'll know they're here. She can tell; she can feel them.

He drifted in and out of consciousness.

A moment later or was it hours he could hear shouts of command and the god awful sound of metal being ripped apart. The firemen using the Jaws of Life opened up the limo like a tin can to let the sun bake down on him directly. But the fresh air dispelled the smell of blood and spilt fuel and sweat.

He felt the fingers at his throat. "This one's got a pulse."

"The driver's toast."

"Christ, there's a woman under him. They both look bad. Call the EMT for the best way to extract them. Oh and put a call into the Air Force – it's one of their generals."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam hadn't seen or talked to General O'Neill since their vacation at his cabin. They had a great time. It was a time for healing, a time to relax after the last gasp of Anubis and the replicators and finally it was a time to share before the original SG-1 went their separate ways. Jack, he was Jack to her now, at least in her mind, said he would wait till she was ready. But when she was it seemed so awkward to say so. So she, in Nevada, said nothing and neither did he, in DC.

This was her perfect excuse to gauge where they stood with one another. This conference in DC was planned to run for three days and one of the first meetings was to begin… well it was already a half hour behind schedule. Everyone was assembled but Major General Jack O'Neill and CIA Agent Kerry Johnson. Sam was beginning to feel despondent. Had she blown her last chance? Did she wait to damned long with her over thinking of this rather simple problem? Did she love him enough to make a life with him?

Could the two of them be together, Jack and Kerry, is that why they were late?

* * *

><p>The delayed meeting was dissolving into chaos as a lieutenant approached the meeting chairman. After a whispered message which drew the entire rooms attention order was restored, the schedule was amended to resume the conference with the afternoon meetings and this meeting was terminated. The top brass were whisked away, the other occupants of the room filed out; some happy to have the morning to themselves, many other curious at this mornings turn of events.<p>

Sam sat there waiting for the crowd to disperse before making her way to...well she wasn't quite sure where. She had been busy up to the last minute before catching a flight before the crack of dawn. Knowing she would be lucky to make it in time, never mind changing her clothes, she flew in her service dress and carrying a small overnight bag.

The whole time she tried to prepare for this trip she constantly returned to thoughts of him, Jack O'Neill. Why was it so hard for her to let him in? The few times she had found herself wrapped in his arms were the most precious memories to her. They were assurances that he lived, that he was alright and she could breathe again. She had never felt so loved and so secure. So why then was she afraid to give her body to him? Was part of that fear why she had the relationship with Pete? A substitute… a replacement she could easily toss aside because with Jack it would be forever and it scared the crap out of her.

As her C.O. she put her complete trust in him, body and soul. And, of course, there had been the flirting and finally... if she was being honest with herself she loved him and she knew he would anything for her – isn't that love. What are you waiting for? He had been waiting for an answer. Was she brave enough to chance it? Could she take that final step, overcome the barriers they had both so purposefully built up over the years? Could she overcome all her inhibitions? Just the thought of his fingers…touching…caressing…gliding across her naked skin gave her chills.

It was time to say yes, time to take the leap, time to change her entire life.

She stood to do just that when the murmuring in the crowd grew louder jogging her from her thoughts. She picked up scattered words - accident...dead...limo totaled... CIA agent Johnson...General O'Neill...crash.

With her heart pounding she looked up to see General Hammond, parting the sea of officers, walking straight toward her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She walked into the ER with Major Davis and General Hammond and four heavily armed service men. The curtains were draw but she could see many scrub clad legs around the gurney and a major general's jacket tossed on the floor. Her heart was in her throat until she heard

"For cryin' out loud, I'm fine. I need to speak to General Hammond, immediately."

Hammond looked down with a sly smile and shook his head.

"Right here, Jack." he said as he pull back the curtain, getting everyone's attention.

"Come to spring me sir?" Jack sat on the edge of the bed , a few bruises beginning to bloom across his back and shoulder.

Hammond smiled benignly at O'Neill and addressed the physicians asking if the patient was fit to be transported to another facility. And while the attending grumbled about needing x-rays and further tests he gave consent. Hammond then asked for a few moments of privacy.

Carter picked up the jacket noting a tear on in the sleeve. She found his dress shirt damp with sweat but no blood and no hole in the arm.

O'Neill noticed her inspecting his clothes and said

"He missed me, the driver. It was a new guy. I don't think Agent Johnson was so lucky. She was about to give me some information when all hell broke loose. I'm kinda fuzzy about what happened next. We hit something and rolled a few times, I think."

"If your up to it Jack, we're moving you to a secure location. Your driver, who by the way recently had a tattoo removed from his forehead, is dead but and I'm not sure there aren't more of his... ah... associates in the area. But we're not going to take any chances."

"If they we were trying to hide the fact they were in the area I think they blew it. What about Agent Johnson?"

"Sorry, Jack, she didn't make it."

"That's a shame.

What about the conference?"

"It's been postponed a day, Sir. All the rooms are being swept for any devices, the participant identity checked and the security reinforce." Davis replied.

Hammond said "I'm sending Colonel Carter along with you to a safe house."

"I don't want her anywhere near me."

Jack looked from Hammond to her and saw the stricken look on her face.

"If they're aiming at me they could miss, I won't have you as collateral damage." And looking back at Hammond he said "I will not put Carter in jeopardy."

"No Jack, for right now we need to keep you safe and Colonel Carter as well, beside Sam can sense them if they get close. And maybe we can draw they out."

"Oh great now you want to paint a target on our backs!"

* * *

><p>The safe house was small and boring. Jack was happy to escape the endless rounds of meetings but sitting here waiting for someone to take a potshot at them was getting on his nerves. And Sam, who had spent endless hours preparing for this conference, was annoyed all her efforts were going to waste. God only knows how Drs. Lee and Felger would present her findings.<p>

There was nothing to do. Carter had her lap top but the connection was not considered secure and Jack had appropriated it to play solitaire. And he was bored with that and every inch of him ached from the accident and was starting to feel grumpy. There wasn't much else to do and not space enough to ignore one another. They had no choice but talk which they miraculously managed to avoid. They both had the feeling Hammond set them up. And on top of that Jack wanted an answer.

Why did this seem so awkward for two people who knew one another so well and in fact loved one another? It must be the uncertainty. He didn't want to back her into a corner, he needed to know, he needed to have her make a decision.

And she did, in fact she already had.

The phone rang. It was Major Davis and the all clear was given. They could return to their normal activities. They stood and began to gather the few thing they had brought with them. But first, before they went their separate way, she needed to ask him. Jack felt the need to ask before the chance evaporated. They both started to speak at once.

"Carter..."

"Sir..."

"You first Sam."

"Kerry?"

"Purely professional." The reply was immediate. She had never seen him so earnest.

"Us?"

He stood in front of her, possibly a little closer than a general should to a colonel, self confident, oozing testosterone with a cocky smile on his face. Well, he thought, finally.

The cocky smile turned to a perfectly serious face. "Whatever you want" he said clearly offering himself.

And suddenly it was all so simple. She smiled and shyly shook her head yes.

And he leaned in, tipped her chin up and kissed her.

They both moved toward each other, colliding together.

She wrapped her arms around his tightly, digging her fingers into his back, almost feeling she couldn't get close enough. She heard a soft moan.

"Oh God, Sam... hurts...not so tight."

She just about jump backwards. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't let go. Just not so tight but don't ever let go."

She let out as gentle laugh and caressed his face and slid a hand into his hair.

There was a knock on the door. "Sir, your car is here."

Exasperated Jack muttered "Oh for cryin' out loud." and then louder "In a moment airman."

"Jack, I didn't get a chance to book a room for tonight."

"Not gonna be a problem, Carter."

He enfolded her in his arms and kissed her again and again.

Secure in his arms she knew she'd never let him go.


End file.
